The Magic of Silly String Two: Bolt and Mittens
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Bolt is bored and finds some silly string to play with...


**Okay long story short, went to a party that had silly string and it was a lot of fun. I wanted to write a flick about different Disney characters reacting to silly string and I did. My first one was for Finding Nemo and a writer by the name of xXCanaryXx suggested I do one for Bolt and Mittens... so here you go. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Bolt was lying on the couch, waiting for something interesting to happen. He would be playing with Penny right now, if it weren't for that sleepover she had last night. Now her and a few of her friends were still asleep in the bedroom.<p>

Remnants of the party were still scattered all over the living room, balloons, confetti, pillows, popcorn and this weird looking string.

Bolt confronted Mittens about this string, and all she knew was that it was called Silly String, it smelled weird, it came out of a can and it was a big hit at parties.

He got up off the couch and took a whiff at this 'silly string' and wrinkled his nose. It definitely did not smell pleasant.

He then caught a glimpse of a can lying on the floor. When he walked closer to it, he saw that it was silly string. Bolt grinned and decided that he wanted to try and have some fun with it.

He set the can up straight and used his paw to tap the button. What he didn't know was that he was in direct aim of the can. So when he pressed the button, green string came shooting out and stuck on his fur.

Bolt yelped and ran around the room, trying to get the string off. He rolled, scratched and bit until it was all removed. After every bit of string was off of his fur, Bolt went over to the clump of string that he got off of himself and sniffed it. He got too close to the clump and it ended getting stuck on his nose.

Bolt crossed his eyes and wriggled his nose. Finally a sneeze overtook him and the silly string went 'splat' on the floor. After wiping his nose with his paw, Bolt walked back over to the string and began nudging it with his paw. The string was already starting to harden and was sticking as much anymore so he once again, tried to smell it. It smelled worse then the remnants that were left on the ground, but that didn't bother him anymore. This stuff was the key to him having some fun.

He walked back over to the can and pushed the button again. This time, the string sprayed away from him and went flying across the room until it hit the wall. Bolt chuckled and sprayed again and again and again. Soon the room was covered in smelly green silly string.

Suddenly a mean idea came into his head. Bolt smiled at his genius mind and rolled the can towards the entrance of the living room. After setting the can up so it was pointing towards the entrance, he peeked out into the dining room and saw his friend Mittens, sleeping in her cozy little basket. Bolt stuck his head back in the living room and called out,

"Mittens are you there? I got something for you."

He heard the sleepy cat mumble and then fall back asleep. He called out a little louder,

"It's really cool, Mittens! Come on!"

Finally with a groan, Mittens stretch and whined,

"Aw, Bolt I was taking a cat nap… literally. This had better be important."

"Oh it is, just come in the living room and I'll show you."

Mittens rolled her eyes and hopped out of her warm basket,

"Okay here I am what do you…"

She looked over and saw Bolt pointing a can right at her. Her eyes grew wide with confusion,

"…want?"

With that, Bolt pressed the button and silly string came shooting out and landed on Mittens. She made a high pitch cat squeal and went flying into the air. The string was stuck on her head and she was running around and freaking out. Bolt was beside himself with laughter, watching his friend run around like she was being chased by a horrible monster, when in reality, it was just some harmless silly string on her head.

Mittens had finally calmed down enough to flick off the clump of string from her head. She was gasping for air and looking terrified at the sting. Once she realized what it was, she turned to Bolt, this time with anger in her eyes.

"Are you insane?" she asked, "You scared me half to death. I could've had a heart attack! What were you thinking?"

Bolt snickered, "Oh come on, lighten up. It was kind of funny."

"Not to me!"

"Oh don't be a sourpuss…"

"Okay now you're just being mean."

"Oh yeah?" Bolt smirked, "And what are you going to do about it."

Mittens didn't answer right away. What was she going to do about it? She looked at the clump of string on the ground and got an idea. She quickly picked the string up with her mouth, ran over to Bolt and spit the string out on his face.

Bolt gasped and started wiping his face, "Oh, ew! Cat spit, gross!"

That gave Mittens enough time to get to the can and aim it at Bolt, "This is for scaring me!"

She hit the button and the string came flying out all over Bolt. He started laughing and tried to take the can from her. He managed to cover her in some string as they continued to play fight.

Soon the room and the animals were covered in green string. By the time they were tired out from attacking each other, the can had begun to just spit out air. Their silly string fun was over.

Mittens giggled and wiped off a piece of string that was dangling from her ear, "Okay I gotta admit it… that was fun."

Bolt shook his body and got the rest of the string off of him, "I knew you'd like it. That was a lot of fun."

Both animals laughed until they heard someone step into the room. They turned to see a sleepy Penny looking around the room. An awe look was written all over her face,

"Bolt… Mittens… what happened in here?"

Both animals looked guiltily at her, but not before sharing a private wink between themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story, I know... Okay before anyone yells at me please understand that I've only seen the movie once like months ago, and I didn't pay much attention to it. So I had to look up the story again online so I knew what I was dealing with. It was kind of weird writing this since I have no idea how these two characters act after the movie, other then the fact I kept them as just friends. So feel free to review and let me know how much it stinks. lol. No flames please! And please let me know if you want to see any other Disney characters react to silly sting and also please read my other one for Finding Nemo. (you don't have to, up to you) Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
